Koko ni Iruyo!
by scarletstache
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Summary? Gak ada summary-nya /ngek/ gak tau mau nulis apalagi di sini /geplaked/ mind to RnR? (/OwO)/
1. Love Confession?

**Yoooo... Rikka balik lagi dengan FF baru!**

**Gomen, FF yg lama belum Rikka lanjutin, abis males lanjutinnya masa w(-_-w)**

**Kali ini... still pairing Lenka x Rinto (in: Abis Rikka lope-lope berat ama pairing ini /slapped)**

**Kalo minna mau request pairing, silakan aja, Rikka usahain bikin FF-nya ASAP yo!**

**Oke, kalo gitu, let's go to story aja, ntar kita ketemu lagi di ABC (Area Bacot Ceria).**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media .Inc**

**Kagamine Rinto © Vocaloid**

**Kagamine Lenka © Vocaloid**

**Koko ni Iruyo © Rikka._.v**

**WARNING : **Aneh, abal, cuwaw(?), alur kecepetan, gaje, TYPO(s), de el el deh ya (°v°)

**Title : **Koko ni Iruyo

**Summary :**_Apapun yang terjadi, dimanapun kau berada... aku tetap akan berada disisimu..._

**Characters : **Kagamine Rinto, Kagamine Lenka

**Author : **Kagamine Rikka a.k.a Rikka

_Yosh_, yok kita mulai ceritanya...

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV.**

Manis. Populer. Pintar. Baik hati.

Itulah kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan seorang Kagami Lenka. Semua orang yang mengenalnya sering berkata bahwa gadis ini _easy going_. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dulunya, gadis yang 'katanya' _easy going_ ini adalah seorang tsundere stadium akhir.

Namun, itu semua berubah setelah negara api menyerang—salah—setelah gadis ini memasuki tahun pertamanya di Crypton High. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti(?) dia berusaha untuk meninggalkan sifat tsundere-nya yang kelewat batas. Dan sekarang, ia telah berubah. Dia telah menjadi gadis yang mudah berteman dan populer.

.

.

.

Tampan. Usil. Agak sadis. Populer.

Begitulah tanggapan murid-murid Crypton High tentang Kagamine Rinto, si ketua klub basket. Dia memiliki paras yang tampan, sehingga banyak sekali siswi yang nge-fans padanya (alias FC). Bahkan, diketahui ada juga beberapa siswa yang menyukainya(?). Pria ini senang sekali mengusili orang lain dan hobi semirek-semirek (baca : smirk-smirk). Oleh karena itu dia diberi predikat 'evil' oleh teman-temannya.

Meskipun evil, Rinto tetap disukai teman-temannya. Dia juga sangat populer.

.

.

.

"Ibu! Aku berangkat ya!" Seru seorang gadis berambut honey blond sepinggang yang diikat pony tail. Bola matanya yang berwarna azure, menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Dia bernama Kagami Lenka.

"Iya! Hati-hati ya, oh iya, hari ini ibu tidak pulang!" Seru ibu dari gadis yang bernama Lenka ini.

"Iya bu!" Sahut gadis itu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan berangkat ke sekolah. Kemana? Tentu saja ke Crypton High.

Dilain tempat di waktu yang sama...

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...

"Ng...hoaaahm... jam weker sialan!" Umpat seorang pemuda berambut honey blond yang mengenakan jepit rambut di poninya, sembari mematikan 'jam weker sialan'-nya.

"Ini jam berapa sih?! Pagi-pagi sudah ri—APAAAA?!" Teriak pemuda itu setelah melihat jam wekernya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.40, yang artinya ia hanya punya waktu 20 menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Lantas, pemuda ini—Kagamine Rinto, langsung ngibrit ke toilet untuk menyikat gigi dan membasuh wajahnya.

"_Tak ada waktu untuk mandi_ " pikir Rinto. Setelah ia menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka, dia buru-buru menyambar seragam sekolahnya bagaikan petir di taman lawang(?) dan keruang makan, tentunya setelah ia mengambil tas sekolahnya. Dia ruang makan, ia melihat sepotong sandwich yang langsung menghilang dari tempat asalnya 2 detik kemudian—berpindah tempat ke mulut Rinto.

Setelah itu, ia langsung memakai sepatunya—dengan sepotong sandwich bertengger manis di mulutnya. Dan dia langsung berlari (baca : ngibrit) ke sekolah dengan kecepatan _inhuman_.

Pada saat berlari dengan kecepatan fantastis, dia melihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan santai 5 meter di depannya. Refleks dia langsung berteriak.

"MIINGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR!"

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang dan...

**BRUK!**

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"A-aduh, i-ittai..." kata gadis itu.

"Kalau jalan lihat-li—are?" Lanjut gadis itu.

Setelah itu keheningan melanda keduanya.

**Lenka POV.**

Aku sedang berjalan santai menuju Crypton High sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphone-ku. Lalu...

"MIINGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR!" Teriak sebuah suara. Dari suaranya yang terdengar maskulin, aku jamin ia laki-laki.

Sontak aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati ada seorang pemuda yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan mengerikan... KEARAHKU!

Lalu...

**BRUK!**

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"A-aduh! I-ittai..." kataku sambil meringis. Ya, pemuda tadi menabrakku, dan tentu kami berdua jatuh.

"Kalau jalan lihat-li—are?" Lanjutku sambil menengadahkan kepalaku dan begitu aku menyadari apa yang terjadi...

BLUSH!

Pemuda itu—yang ternyata adalah Kagamine Rinto, jatuh menimpaku. Dan jarak wajah kami hanya tinggal 3 cm! (Kalo gak percaya, coba ukur pake penggaris deh! (?) #SeemsNgajakRusuh)

DEG!

Rinto membuka matanya, dan bola mata azure-nya bertemu dengan bola mataku.

"_Uuh... terlalu dekaat..._" batinku. Aku pun mulai risih.

E-eh, maaf Lenka, aku tadi terlalu buru-buru, jadi..." ujarnya sambil bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku langsung menerima uluran tangannya.

"Jadi apa? Lagipula, kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu sih?!" tanyaku agak emosi.

"Kenapa aku terburu-buru? Hmm... oh iya! Lenka, ayo cepat, kita harus lari... kita akan terlambat!" jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Eh? Memangnya kena—" "CEPAT!" Rinto langsung memotong pertanyaanku dengan pedang(?).

"Ta-tapi kan—" "Ah, lama sekali sih kau! Hup!" potongnya lagi, lalu langsung menggendongku ala bridal style.

"Ri-Rinto! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tu-turunkan AKU!" kataku dengan spontan, dan jawaban Rinto adalah...

WUUUUUUUUSSSHH!

Rinto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan inhuman-nya sambil menggendongku!

"K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RINTOOOOOOO!" teriakku. Refleks, aku yang takut terjatuh langsung merangkul leher Rinto dengan erat. SANGAT ERAT lebih tepatnya. Dan aku langsung menutup mataku, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikanku dan Rinto dengan pandangan benci.

"Akan kuhancurkan kau... Kagami Lenka" gumam orang tersebut sambil tersenyum evil.

Back to Rinto & Lenka...

Aku menutup mataku. Seluruh tubuhku berguncang karena Rinto menggendongku sambil berlari dengan kecepatan ekstrem. Sungguh... dia berlari layaknya mobil balap F1 (#VirusAlayDetected /dibantai). Dan tak lama kemudian, kami...

GABRUK!

—jatuh lagi.

Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang empuk di bawah tubuhku. _Hangat_... itulah yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiranku. Dan juga... ada sesuatu yang melingkari pinggangku. Ular? Bukan. Buaya? Kayaknya gak banget deh. Gajah? Masa iya gajah bisa ngelingkerin pinggang manusia. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah hampir semua mata tertuju padaku. Kedua, aku baru sadar kalau aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Ketiga, ternyata 'sesuatu' yang empuk dan hangat di bawah tubuhku dan 'sesuatu' yang melingkari pinggangku adalah Rinto. Dan respon pertamaku setelah ,mengumpulkan jiwaku kembali ke tubuhku adalah...

"KYAAAAAAA!" teriakku sambil mendorong tubuh Rinto. Setelah itu aku langsung duduk disampingnya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... be...risik... ah... hosh... hosh..." jawab Rinto terengah-engah sambil bangun dari posisinya semula dan duduk.

"Uuh... apa sih yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajah. _Ugh, disgusting..._ pikirku.

"Apa mauku? Menurutmu apa, hmm?" jawabnya dengan suara yang kuduga direndahkan agar terkesan seksi, dan tentunya sukses membuatku blushing sekali lagi.

"Stop teasing me! Sudahlah, abaikan pertanyaanku tadi. Oh iya, kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru sih?!" ujarku sewot.

"Yee- gitu aja sewot... soalnya kalo nggak ngebut kayak tadi, kita bakal telat!" jawabnya

"Hah?! Telat?! Gak salah nih? Sekarang baru jam 06:25! Telat darimananya?!" ujarku agak emosi. Tapi respon Rinto lebih emosional lagi dariku.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Rinto, dan suaranya bergema sampai Taman Lawang(?).

"Kalo gitu ngapain gue buru-buru nyampe kagak mandi gini?!" kata Rinto lagi (baca: teriak).

"Wait! WHAT?! Lu GAK mandi?!" teriakku sambil menekan kata 'GAK' dan langsung menjauh dari Rinto. _Ewh...disgusting...masa gue digendong sama orang yang belum mandi?! _pikirku.

"Walaupun Rinto-kun nggak mandi, TAPI TETEP KECE KOK!" teriak para FG Rinto dan author. (Lenka: kok author ikutan? Author: kali-kali numpang ngeksis gpp kan? Lenka: dasar-").

Oh great... para FG Rinto beserta author telah muncul... mending kabur daripada dikasih hadiah deathglare dari para FG.

_Skip time, in the class, break time..._

"Lenkacchi..." seru seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna _teal _yang diikat _twintail_. Gadis itu bernama Hatsune Miku, dia sahabatku.

"Miku-chan... ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Asik ya... tadi pagi aku lihat lho... aih.. mesranya..." ucap Miku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Lihat apa memangnya?" tanyaku. Bingung dan penasaran.

"Duuh... jangan pura-pura bodoh deh... tadi pagi kau berangakat ke sekolah digendong Rinto kan? Asiknyaaa..."

"A-apaan sih?!" jawabku dengan wajah memerah.

"Kepiting rebus deh... hahahaha..." kata Miku menertawakanku.

"Berisik! Sudahlah... ayo ke kantin" kataku sambil menyeret Miku ke luar kelas.

Entah kenapa, pada saat aku keluar kelas, aku merasa banyak yang memperhatikanku. _Ada apa ya? _ Pikirku. Lalu pada saat aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, aku melihat ada beberapa gadis yang menatapku sinis sambil berbisik-bisik. _'Rasanya ada yang aneh hari ini...' _pikirku. Tapi, aku tidak mau membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk mempedulikan hal semacam itu, jadi aku terus berjalan ke kantin sambil menyeret Miku.

Aku melihat Rin yang sedang memperhatikanku dengan wajah innocent-nya yang imut. Namun, setelah itu, ia langsung tersenyum sinis ke arahku. Kulihat mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"_Loser..._" itulah kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Dia mengucapkan kata itu tanpa bersuara, alias berbisik.

Tunggu! Apa maksudnya mengatai aku _loser_? Hei... bukankah kau yang lebih cocok disebut _loser_? Stop! Kenapa aku jadi emosi begini?! Hentikan Lenka... jangan terjebak... ini bisa merusak imej-mu sebagai wakil ketua OSIS! Dan apalagi kali ini, _huh_?! Sekarang ada segerombolan anak cewek yang mengelilingiku. Kuduga, mereka adalah FG Rinto. _Oh great_, acara jumpa pers dimulai, bung.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih kau tadi pagi? Berangkat sambil digendong Rinto-kun seperti itu?!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Lily.

"Betul! Kau pasti menggodanya kan, Kagami Lenka!" lanjut gadis lain yang berambut cream sepinggang. Rambut sedikit bergelombang. Aku tau siapa dia. Dia SeeU, salah satu anak OSIS yang sok imut, dan jujur saja—terkadang munafik. (Author: Lenka, kau tidak boleh sembarang berargumen... Lenka: Lah? kan author yang bikin ceritanya Author: iya juga ya=w=)

"Asal kau tau ya... gadis jelek dan caper(cari perhatian) sepertimu tidak akan pernah dilirik sedikitpun oleh Rinto-kun" ucap gadis lainnya. (Author males nyebutin siapa-")

Aku hanya diam. Toh, nanti juga mereka capek sendiri gara-gara dicuekin. Iseng-iseng, aku melirik ke arah Miku. Ternyata sudah ada kobaran api di sekitar tubuhnya. '_Wah, bisa gawat kalau Miku sampai meledak_' batinku.

"Eng...Miku..." "Hei! Kalian pikir kalian siapa HAH?! Kalian itu cemburu sama Lenka kan?! Makanya kalian menjelek-jelekkannya kan?! Hello... mirror please... kalian lupa ngaca dirumah ya? Atau emang gak punya kaca? Nih, kukasih kaca deh... mumpung lagi baik..." potong Miku lalu mengeluar kenyolotannya(?). Yah... Miku memang hebat dalah solot-menyolot(?), kuakui itu...

"Kau... KURANG AJAR!" seru (baca: teriak) Lily sambil mengangkat tangannya. Kuduga dia akan menamparku. Aku hanya diam dan memejamkan mataku, lalu...

PLAK!

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Tunggu! Kok tidak sakit ya? Apa jangan-jangan Miku yang ditampar?! Waduh... gawat! Aku langsung membuka mataku. Ternyata eh ternyata... (sfx : jengjengjengjeng... jengjengjengjeng...)

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan..." geram seseorang yang bersuara maskulin ala-ala 15 tahunan(?).

—Rinto-lah yang tertampar. (Lenka: si Rinto nasibnya miris amat ya hari ini Author: abis seru nyiksa Rinto xp /dicekekRinto)

"Asal kalian tau saja ya... aku **jauh** lebih menyukai **Lenka **daripada **kalian**... PERGI KALIAN" kata Rinto dengan garang.

'GLEK' Rinto kalau marah serem juga. Miku yang ada di sampingku pun hanya bisa menatap _speechless. _Sepertinya dia sama kagetnya denganku. Setelah melihat Rinto yang mengamuk, gadis-gadis yang tadi menggangguku langsung lari tunggang langgang. Yeah, aku yakin mereka akan kembali mengata-ngataiku lagi.

"Cih... baru dibentak saja sudah kabur, payah!" kata Rinto lagi sambil berwajah sebal.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Lenka?" tanya Rinto padaku.

**Rinto POV**

"Kau baik-baik saja kan,Lenka?" tanyaku pada Lenka setelah membentak para FG-ku yang merepotkan. Yah, susah juga ya jadi cowok tampan(?) (Author: Rinto lu narsis sumpeh-" Rinto: kan fakta kalo gue ganteng /poseketjeh Author: serius, apa banget deh lu=w= Rinto: oke back to story!)

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Rinto no baka! Kenapa kau malah melindungiku?! Kau jadi tertampar kan!" jawab Lenka sambil memarahiku. Jujur saja dia jadi terlihat seperti ibuku sekarang :p

"He-hei... harusnya kau berterima kasih sudah kutolong, Lenka no baka!" balasku sambil mencubit pipi Lenka.

"I-ittai... Rinto... lepas!" kata Lenka sambil meringis.

"Salahmu sendiri mengataiku baka" kataku dan aku berhenti mencubiti pipi Lenka.

"Uuh... iya, iya, gomen..." jawabnya sambil cemberut. Uph, lucu sekali sih. E-eh? Apa? Tunggu... lucu? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir begitu... _Argh_... masa bodo ah! Buat apa mikirin yang begituan?

"Ng... Rinto-kun kenapa? Kok bengong?" tanya Lenka dengan wajah polosnya—membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ah, tidak... tadi ada orang giginya botak, hehe..." jawabku **gak jelas**. Lenka hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria mendengar jawabanku.

"Dimana-mana, gigi emang botak kali! Masa iya gigi berambut?!" jawab Lenka. Terlihat jelas dia sedang menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Miku yang berada di sampingnya sudah melakukan ritual jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok sambil ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas.

"A-ano... Rinto-kun, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya sebuah suara yang begitu merdu dan lembut. Aku merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku—dan...

"Ng... bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

Gadis itu adalah Kagane Rin.

"A-ah... _well_... tentu saja" jawabku dengan kaku. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Rin langsung menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku—err... mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeretku pergi.

"He-Hei, i don't like peanuts! HEI! Aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi semprotan nyamuk!" teriak Lenka. Aku ingin menjawabnya tapi, Rin terus menyeretku.

"Cih..." itulah ucapan terakhir Lenka sebelum ia pergi dengan Miku.

Dan, aku masih diseret oleh Rin ke suatu tempat, entah dimana itu. Yang jelas, tempat itu masih berada di areal sekolah. Setelah kiranya sampai di tempat yang diinginkan Rin, ia langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. Aku bingung, kenapa ia membawaku ke tempat sepi seperti ini? Karena penasaran, aku pun bertanya...

"Ne, Rin-chan... ada apa?" tanyaku langsung to the point. Bisa kulihat, Rin langsung bergidik. _Are? _Masa dia sebegitu kagetnya dengan pertanyaanku? Lalu, respon keduanya adalah...

"A-atashi wa... Rinto ga... suki" kata gadis itu terbata-bata. Ia masih memunggungiku.

E-eh?! Tunggu! Tadi dia bilang menyukaiku?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar nih?!

"Ri-Rin-chan, kau serius?" tanyaku agak ragu-ragu.

Dia langsung membalikkan badannya, dan menatapku dengan serius. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Atashi wa Rinto ga suki!" kata Rin lagi.

'GLEK'

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dia...SERIUS!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yooooo... minna! chap 1 sampe segitu dulu aja ya... (tadinya sih lebih panjang, tp dipendekin .-.v)**

**Kali ini Rikka usahain update secepatnya deh... dan soal Fic yg lama, gomen, gomen dan GOMEN BANGET! Rikka belom lanjutin QwQ**

**Rin: Hoi author, sampe kapan gue harus blushing gak jelas gini?**

**Author: Sampai waktu memisahkan kita /eaps :D**

**Rinto: Kok gue gak sama Lenka aja sih?**

**Lenka: Ri-Rinto-kun *blush***

**Author: Stop lovey dovey couple yang diatas!**

**Oke minna.. segini dulu bacotan dari Rikka, gomen kalo gaje'-')b **

**Dan... SAMBAL ABC! (Salam Abal-abal Ala Bacot Ceria)**

**Ripiu peliss(?), kotaknya ada di bawah tuh .-.b **


	2. Kiss!

**Chapter 2 updated yo!**

**Akhirnya lanjut juga (=w=)v**

**Gomen kalo updatenya lama, minna! (emangnya lama ya?) **

**Rin : Akhirnya gue bisa berhenti blushing-blushing gak jelas gini...**

**Rinto : Author, kapan gue dipasangin sama Lenka?**

**Rikka : Kalo lu udah pergi ke alam baka, baru gue pasangin sama Lenka WUAHAHAHA... ouch my stomach :v**

**Rinto : Hiks... kejamnya...**

**Rin : KYAAA... Rinto-kun KAWAII!**

**Rikka : Stop duo orenji yang di atas! Minna, sampe ketemu di ABC! LENKA, DISCLAIMER!**

**Lenka : Ha-hai'**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid is not mine. Vocaloid baru jadi milik Rikka pas April mop, WUAHAHAH! #STOP**

**Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media .Inc**

**Kagamine Rinto © Vocaloid**

**Kagamine Lenka © Vocaloid**

**Koko ni Iruyo © Rikka^^**

**WARNING : TYPO(s), gaje, abal, cuwaw(?), alur kecepetan, dll.**

**Title : **Koko ni Iruyo!

**Summary : **Apapun yang terjadi, dimanapun kau berada... aku akan tetap berada di sisimu.

**Characters : **Kagamine Rinto & Kagamine Lenka

**Author : **KagamineRikka a.k.a. Rikka

It starts!

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV **

"HEI, KALIAN SUDAH TAU BELUM?!" tanya salah seorang gadis, sebut saja unknown (Author : males ngasih namanya masa' =w=) dengan begitu histeris di kelas Lenka.

"BELOM!" jawab anak-anak yang ada di kelas dengan garang karena gadis itu bertanya (baca: teriak) dengan sangat kencang.

"DUO ORENJI BARU SAJA JADIAN!" teriak gadis itu lagi. Suaranya sangat keras bagaikan toa mesjid(?). (Author: kok gak nyambung yah? /plak)

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NNGGGGGGGG...

Kesunyian melanda kelas itu. Sepertinya nyawa anak-anak yang ada di kelas itu melayang. Setelah nyawa mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, terbentuklah...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak seluruh anak-anak di kelas kecuali Lenka dan Len.

"KAU BOHONG!"

"CURAAAAAAAAAANGGGGG"

"Mengapa... oh... mengapa... (note : nyanyi lagu syahrini)"

"Oh...RINNY KUUUUUUUU!"

"KYAAAAAA...TIDAAAAKKK...CURAAAAAAANNNNGGGG...AAAR RRRGGHH...GYAAAAAAA"

—sebuah kebun binatang nan ribut. Kelas yang tadinya sepi damai adem ayem(?) mengalahkan kuburan, skarang telah berevolusi menjadi demo dadakan. Hanya ada 2 orang di pojokiri dan pojok kanan yang tidak ikut ribut. Di pojok kiri, ada Lenka dengan wajah frustrasi yang nyawanya telah melayang setengah dan ada pisang berputar-putar di sekeliling kepalanya. Sedangkan di pojok kanan, ada Len. Kondisinya lebih shock dan lebih buruk daripada Lenka, mungkin nyawa Len sudah sepenuhnya melayang(?).

Keadaan Len memang lebih parah, tapi mari pusatkan perhatian pada Lenka

**Lenka POV **

Ri-Rinto jadian dengan Rin? Jadi dia menerimanya? Tapi... kenapa? Apa Rinto juga menyukai Rin? Lalu, kenapa ia tidak pernah memberitauku? Padahal aku kan temannya sejak kecil... Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini Rinto memang agak tertutup padaku. Apa aku pernah membocorkan rahasianya sehingga ia tidak mau lagi membagi rahasianya lagi denganku? (author : doh, Lenka kepo banget deh =w=)

_Argh_... masa bodo ah' soal itu, itu kan terserah Rinto, apa dia mau membagi rahasianya denganku atau tidak. Kembali ke permasalahan awal. Kalau aku tau Rinto menyukai Rin, pasti aku sudah menyerah sejak dulu. _Haah_... padahal aku sudah sempat berharap... (author : ecieh Lenka ngarep /plak) Tapi... sejak kapan... Rin menyukai Rinto? Bukankah dia menyukai Len?

_~Flashback~_

_Aku sedang berjalan di sebuah koridor yang sepi, yah... hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja sih. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Rin._

_"A-atashi wa... Rinto ga... suki" kata Rin dengan tergagap._

_"Ri-Rin-chan... kau serius?" tanya Rinto ragu-ragu_

_"Atashi wa Rinto ga suki!" kata Rin lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih mantap._

_DEG..._

_Ri-Rin... dia serius..?! A-apa Rinto akan menerimanya? Kuharap ia tidak menerima Rin. Kuharap tidak...tidak...tidak..._

_"Rin-chan... aku..." kata Rinto._

_Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Aku belum siap untuk mendengar jawaban Rinto. Aku langsung berlari menuju kelas, dan berharap mimpi burukku tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Semoga saja..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Dan sekarang, mimpi burukku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Haha... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Kurasa sejak dulu kebahagiaan memang jauh dariku. (Author: hus Lenka gk boleh berpikir begitu | Lenka: pan elu yang bikin ceritanya thor-")

GREEEK...

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dan masuklah dua orang yang paling tidak ingin kulihat saat ini, Rin dan Rinto. Pada saat mereka berdua masuk ke kelas, kulihat banyak orang mulai berbisik-bisik—kebanyakan sih perempuan. Yaah... paling gadis-gadis itu sedang bergosip—maklumlah di kelas ini banyak _gossip girl_. Lalu kulihat Rinto berjalan ke arah tempat dudukku dan duduk di sampingku. Ah... iya ya, dia kan memang duduk bersebelahan denganku. Setelah itu, aku langsung mengeluarkan earphone-ku lengkap dengan iPodnya, dan aku mulai mendengarkan lagu. Tujuannya sih untuk melupakan stressku sebentar dan nyuekin Rinto. Tapi kurasa aku salah mendengarkan lagu.

_When you grow up, would you marry me?_

_Of course, yes i will, i want to marry you to_

_Do you remember..._

Ya, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu "Yakusoku no Hana". Entah kenapa lagu ini justru membuatku ingin menangis. (Author: ya terus ngapain atuh lu dengerin tu lagu? | Lenka: suka-suka ane lah._.) Tanpa kusadari, air mata pun mengalir dari mataku. Aku berusaha untuk menangis, tapi air mataku tetap terjun bebas dari mataku(?). Dan kurasa... Rinto menyadari kalau aku menangis. Hoh... gawat.

"He-hei Lenka... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rinto dengan nada khawatir. Doh... gue kan lagi denger lagu... jadi wajar kali kalau nangis gara-gara terlalu menghayati lagu.

"G-gak pa-pa kok...ini lagunya sedih aja.. hehe..." jawabku sambil cengar-cengir.

"Kalau nangis, ya nangis aja, jangan nangis sambil ketawa, aneh tau gak ngeliatnya..." kata Rinto sambil memasang wajah anehnya(?).

"Gak tau masa' kakak..." kataku dengan muka inosen(?). Oke sepertinya virus alay mulai terdeteksi.

"Sekali-sekali sadar diri atuh dek. Wait! Gue **GAK** sudi jadi kakak lu!" jawab Rinto sambil menekankan kata 'GAK'.

Dan tejadilah perbincangan gak jelas bin absurd yang hanya bisa dipahami oleh orang-orang yang benar-benar absurd(?). Dari ribut soal 'kakak-adek' ; 'jeruk-pisang' ; bahkan sampai membicarakan 'taman lawang-bunderan HI' (?). Kami terus membicarakan hal-hal gak jelas lainnya sampai-sampai...

BRAAKKK!

**Rinto POV**

BRAAKKK!

Cih, siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menggebrak mejaku dan mengehentikan pembicaraan seruku dengan Lenka?! (Author: emang seru ya ngomongin bunderan HI? | Rinto: seru tau, masa yah, tadi ada yg berenang di bunderan HI?! | Author: abaikan si jeruk yang satu ini, BACK TO STORY!)

Aku langsung melihat si penggebrak meja menyebalkan ini. Begitu juga dengan Lenka. Dan ternyata dia adalah... (sfx: jengjengjengjeng... jengjengjengjeng...)

"Kalau kalian masih ingin 'berpacaran', silahkan pergi keluar..." kata si penggebrak meja dengan suara yang terdengar 'evil'. Terlihat ada aura gelap disekitarnya. Dan si penggebrak meja adalah...

"ME-MEIKO-SENSEI!" teriakku kaget. Ralat, ternyata Lenka juga ikut berteriak. Jadi namanya adalah 'teriak kami' (?)

GLEK...

Gawat... kalau Meiko-sensei marah... konsekuensinya adalah... memebelikannya sebotol sake. Oh uangku... secepat inikah kau harus melayang? Semoga saja Dewi Fortuna sudah kembali dari liburannya di Hawaii.

"Ya... kalian benar. Nah sekarang... apa kalian mau mengikuti pelajaranku atau tidak?" tanya Meiko-sensei dengan tampang sangarnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, begitu juga Lenka. (Rinto: asaan si Lenka ikut-ikut gue mulu-" | Author: gak apa-apa atulah.-.b)

"Haaah... baiklah kali ini kalian kumaafkan... tapi tidak lain kali.." kata Meiko-sensei dengan 'evil smirk' nya. Lenka hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria, sedangkan aku ber-facepalm ria. Tapi setidaknya uangku tidak jadi melayang. Oh... rupanya Dewi Fortuna sudah selesai berlibur!

Setelah itu aku mengikuti pelajaran Meiko-sensei dengan malas. SANGAT MALAS.

-Skip Time-

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Akhirnya musik terindah di dunia berbunyi, BEL PULANG! Yosh, aku bisa pulang sekarang. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan bergegas pulang. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang amat sangat kusukai terdengar...

"Rinto-kun, pulang bareng yuk!" kata Rin dengan bersemangat. Aku langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Lalu, aku berjalan pulang dengan Rin.

Di perjalanan, aku mengobrol banyak hal dengan Rin. Yah, pembaca maklum sajalah, namanya juga kopel baru(?). Dan topik utama pembicaraan kami adalah JERUK. (author: yah inilah jadinya jika duo orenji bersatu.. menjadi kabinet jeruk bersatu /whut) Tiba-tiba Rin melihat ke belakang. Karena penasaran, aku bertanya padanya.

"Rin-chan, ada ap—" omonganku terputus karena tiba-tiba...

—RIN MENCIUMKU!

**Lenka POV**

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod-ku—LAGI. Tiba-tiba aku melihat Rinto sedang berduaan dengan Rin. Ukh... dadaku sesak rasanya saat melihat mereka berduaan. Tiba-tiba, Rin melihat ke arahku, tepat di mataku, dan langsung tersenyum licik kearahku. Lalu... dia kembali mengucapkan sebuah kata tanpa suara.

"_Loser!_" itulah yang bisa kulihat dari gerak mulutnya. Lalu, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung mendekat ke arah Rinto, dan menciumnya!

Rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum saat melihatnya. Air mataku ingin mengalir seketika. Aku langsung berlari ke rumahku, membuka pintunya, masuk ke dalam, dan membanting pintunya agar menutup. Aku langsung melempar tasku ke segala arah dan meringkuk di sofa. Dan di sana aku menangis sejadi-jadinya(?). Syukurlah, ayahku masih dinas di luar negeri dan ibuku tidak pulang hari ini. Setidaknya tidak akan ada yang melihatku seperti ini sekarang...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yeah, chapter 2 selesai! **

**Doh, Lenka nangis jadi pengen ikutan nagis :" /woii**

**Chapter 2 lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya, hehe... :D**

**Oke, sekarang jawaban review yah!**

**Reply to : Yuzumi Suzu'o**

**Udah update nih! :D**

**Keep reading yah!**

**Reply to : Chang Mui Lie**

**Iya, udah lanjut nih! w)b**

**Keep reading! :D**

**Yak! Segitu dulu dari Rikka. Gomen kalo ada kata-kata yang gak dimengerti, soalnya Rikka sendiri pusing bacanya(=w=)v**

**Mind to RnR? :D**


	3. Bolos Sekolah

**Chapter 3 updated!**

**Gomen lama update-"**

**Buat yang selanjutnya bakal saya usahain cepet update deh'-')b**

**Yak, langsung saja ke disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid bukan punya saya, karena kalo Vocaloid punya saya, pasti Vocaloid udah bangkrut(?)**

**WARNING : Gaje, aneh, Typonya dahsyat, abal, dsb.**

**Koko ni Iruyo! © KagamineRikka**

**All in Lenka POV**

Aku terus menangis di sofa. Entah kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali melihat Rin dan Rinto... ehem... berciuman di depan mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Rin? Dia kan... jahat! Aku yakin dia sedang memanfaatkan Rinto untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa? Ah... aku benar-benar berharap aku tidak pernah melihat kejadian tadi.

Untuk menenangkan diri, aku mengambil iPod-ku dan mendengar beberapa lagu yang terdengar bersemangat. Pada saat mendengarkan lagu, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Aku langsung membuka pintu rumah dan ternyata yang mengetuk pintu rumahku adalah Rinto. Aku mempersilakannya masuk kedalam.

"Hei Lenka, ini, ibuku membuat kue, dan kebetulan kuenya kebanyakan, jadi ini untukmu..." kata Rinto. Aku mengangguk dan menjawab "Terima kasih".

Rinto terus memperhatikan wajahku. Aku yang diperhatikan malah salah tingkah. Aku bertanya "Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?".

"Kau habis menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Rinto terlihat khawatir. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku belum mengelap sisa-sisa tangisan dari wajahku. Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku langsung berlari ke toilet dan mencuci muka untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas tangisanku. Tapi apa daya, Rinto sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Aku harus bilang apa padanya?

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah Rinto. Pertanyaan itu kembali terucap dari mulut Rinto. "Kau kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Rinto lagi. Ingin sekali aku berkata 'Yang membuatku menangis itu kau bodoh!' tapi yang kuucapkan hanyalah "Aku tidak apa-apa" yang jelas sekali merupakan sebuah kebohongan besar.

"Bohong! Aku sudah lama sekali mengenalmu, dan setiap kali kau punya masalah, kau pasti selalu berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Jujurlah, Lenka.." kata Rinto. Ekspresinya melembut. Oh, kumohon, jangan tunjukkan ekspresi itu padaku... kau hanya akan membuatku menangis lagi.

Aku hanya diam. Masa aku harus jujur pada orang yang membuatku menangis? Bisa-bisa persahabatan yang sudah kami jalin sejak lama rusak begitu saja. Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa padanya. Jadi, aku berkata "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok... tadi aku sedang mendengarkan lagu yang sedih, dan aku terlalu terbawa suasana, akhirnya aku menangis deh... hehe..." sambil tertawa garing dan ber-piece-ria. Great, satu lagi kebohongan besar di hari tersial. Sudah berapa total kebohonganku hari ini?

"Kau serius?" tanya Rinto, terlihat ragu. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanyaku.

"Teh dingin saja" jawab Rinto. Aku mengambil 2 gelas dan mengisinya dengan teh dingin. Lalu, aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan memberikan salah satu gelas berisi teh dingin pada Rinto. Ia bergumam "Terima kasih". Aku mengangguk kecil.

Setelah itu, ruangan ini hening seketika. Tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Rinto terlihat sibuk dengan minumannya dan aku sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan mencorat-coret kertas yang kebetulan ada di meja di depan sofa. Lama-kelamaan, aku mulai bosan. Akhirnya, aku membuka mulut untuk bicara. "Hei Rinto..." kataku.

"Hm?"

"Etto... bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rin?" Oh great! Sepertinya aku menanyakan hal yang justru membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Sepertinya aku mengambil tindakan yang salah untuk berbicara dengan Rinto.

"Bagaimana... ya?" Rinto tersenyum lembut. Kurasa ia sangat senang ketika memikirkan Rin. Aku yang melihatnya tentu saja merasa sakit hati. Bagaimana tidak? Rinto terlihat sangat menyukai Rin.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, aku mendapat ide untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rinto. "Hei! Jangan begitu dong... aku kan sahabat masa kecilmu... jadi kau harus memberitauku..." kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Tentu saja tawaku adalah tawa palsu. Aku tertawa untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri agar aku menjadi tegar ketika mendengar jawaban Rinto.

"Yah... pokoknya aku menyukainya dan dia menyukaiku. Seperti itulah. Susah juga menjelaskannya..." kata Rinto sambil tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum palsu padanya dan berkata "Longlast ya..." dan dia menjawab "Thanks".

Setelah itu, aku langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berkata "Ne Rinto, gomen, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu... tapi... sebentar lagi aku mau pergi... jadi—" "Aku mengerti... terima kasih minumannya, jaa ne" potong Rinto sebelum aku selesai berbicara. Dia pun bangkit dari sofa. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Dia pun pulang setelah menepuk puncak kepalaku.

Aku menunggu sampai punggung Rinto tidak terlihat lagi olehku. Lalu, aku menutup pintu, menguncinya, dan berlari ke kamar untuk menangis lagi. Aku menangis terlalu lama, hingga akhirnya aku tertidur karena lelah menangis.

—Skip time—

—At 19.00—

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka aku akan tertidur lama sekali. Dan... hei, aku belum mandi sore! Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurku, mengambil pakaian dan handuk, lalu ke toilet untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Makan malamnya sederhana saja, hanya mie instan dan segelas air putih, makanan yang sangat standar. Aku hanya makan mie instan karena aku memang sedang tidak lapar. Malam ini, aku makan sendiri, lagi. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk bekerja, jadi makan malam sendiri di rumah sudah merupakan hal yang biasa buatku.

Setelah selesai makan, aku mengambil bantal, guling dan selimut dari kamar dan menaruhnya di sofa. Entah kenapa, aku malas tidur di kamar, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur di sofa saja. Aku berbaring di atas sofa, dengan ponsel di tanganku. Aku melihat-lihat foto yang ada di ponselku, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan fotoku dan Rinto 2 tahun yang lalu. Kami berdua terlihat bahagia sekali di foto itu, dan hal itu membuatku kembali menangis sampai aku tertidur.

—Keesokan Harinya—

Aku terbangun pada pukul 05.15 pagi. Pada saat terbangun, aku merasa mataku terasa berat sekali. Aku pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci muka agar kantukku hilang. Di toilet, aku melihat diriku di kaca, dan mengetahui bahwa mataku bengkak. Ini pasti gara-gara kebanyakan menangis kemarin.

Aku menggosok-gosok mataku untuk menghilangkan bengkaknya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Aku jadi ingin bolos sekolah, tapi masa ketua OSIS bolos sekolah hanya karena matanya bengkak gara-gara kebanyakan menangis? Reputasiku bisa rusak kalau ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Lagipula, aku akan ketinggalan pelajaran jika tidak masuk hari ini.

Kuputuskan aku akan tetap sekolah, walaupun dengan mata yang bengkak ini. Aku mengambil handuk dan pakaianku, lalu mandi. Setelah selesai, aku membuat sarapan—yang sangat sederhana, yaitu sandwich— dan bekal untuk sekolah. Lalu aku menyiapkan tasku, menyisir rambut, memakai bandana—karena rambutku kubiarkan tergerai—dan berjalan menuju teras untuk memakai sepatu, tidak lupa dengan tas sekolah, ponsel dan kunci rumah di tangan.

Lalu, aku berangkat ke sekolah—dengan mata yang kukompres dengan es—setelah mengunci pintu rumah. Aku sengaja berjalan berlama-lama. Aku sampai di jembatan yang menghubungkan kompleks perumahanku dengan jalan raya. Di sana, aku diam sebentar sambil memperhatikan sungai di bawah jembatan yang sangat jernih. Tiba-tiba aku menggumam "Aku malas ke sekolah" sambil melempar es yang tadi kugunakan untuk mengompres mata.

Aku bersandar pada pagar jembatan yang kokoh dan membiarkan angin meniup rambutku. Aku terus bengong di sana sampai ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Hei Lenka, kalau tidak buru-buru nanti kau terlambat lho..." kata seseorang itu, yang ternyata adalah Rinto.

"Apa pedulimu?" kataku dengan ketus. Moodku memang sedang tidak baik hari ini, jadi wajar saja aku bersikap ketus pada Rinto.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bareng pakai sepedaku? Biar lebih cepat" katanya lagi.

"Bohong, kau datang dari arah yang berbeda, jadi tidak mungkin kita kebetulan bertemu" kataku masih dengan ketus. Rinto berjalan mendekat sambil mendorong sepedanya. Ia berdiri di sebelahku dan meletakkan sepedanya disampingnya.

"Iya aku bohong, kau lama jadi aku menjemputmu" kata Rinto. Dia ikut-ikutan bersandar pada pagar jembatan. Aku diam, tidak menjawabnya. Kami terus diam sampai 15 menit berlalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." kata Rinto padaku, yang langsung kujawab dengan "Apa?"

"Kita sudah telat sekarang..." kata Rinto lagi. Aku langsung ber-eh-ria. "Apa mau sekalian bolos saja?" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lagipula aku memang sedang malas sekolah hari ini.

"Ayo naik, kita ke supermarket untuk beli makanan dulu" kata Rinto yang sudah duduk di atas sepedanya. Aku naik ke atas sepedanya dan memegang bahu Rinto. "Hei, pegangan yang erat dong! Bahaya..." kata Rinto lagi. Aku langsung mengeratkan peganganku pada bahu Rinto. Ternyata bahu laki-laki itu begitu tegap ya...

Setelah itu, Rinto mengayuh sepedanya menunu supermarket terdekat. Di sana, aku membeli 2 buah yogurt, sebotol air putih dan 2 buah gantungan kunci bertuliskan 'Left & Right'. Sedangkan Rinto, aku tidak tau dia membeli apa. Setelah membayar barang-barang yang kubeli tadi, aku dan Rinto kembali menaiki sepeda Rinto.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Hmm... kemana... ya? Pokoknya nanti kau tau" kata Rinto sambil semirek-semirek(?).

Aku diam saja melihat tingkah usilnya itu. Tapi diam-diam aku tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu, tapi senyum tulus.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai di suatu taman yang sepi. Kurasa itu bukan taman, melainkan lapangan sepak bola, karena ada dua gawang dan sebuah bola sepak di sana. Aku menaruh belanjaanku tadi di rumput.

"Hei, mau main? Tapi bolanya kotor" kata Rinto, mengajakku bermain bola.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo main" kataku dengan semangat. Dan kami pun bermain bola hingga lelah.

Setelah bermain bola, kami istirahat sambil memakan makanan dari belanjaan masing-masing. Aku memakan yogurt dan Rinto memakan Roti keju.

"Kau hanya makan yogurt?" tanya Rinto.

"Ahaha... aku tidak lapar" balasku.

KRUYUUUUKKK...

Ups, perutku memberontak bung. Oh perut, kau memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi!

Rinto yang mendengar suara perutku langsung tertawa. Dan ia menawarkan 1 roti keju padaku. "Nih" katanya. Aku mengambilnya dan bergumam "Terima kasih". Ia menjawab "Sama-sama" sambil tertawa lagi.

Setelah selesai makan, aku minum air putih dan mengambil kantong belanjaanku tadi, mencari gantungan kunci yang tadi kubeli. Setelah menemukannya, aku mengambil salah satu dari dua gantungan kunci itu.

"Nih, untukmu" kataku sambil memberikan gantungan kunci itu pada Rinto.

"Heh? Apaan nih?" tanya Rinto dengan wajah idiotnya.

"Hadiah... hari ini kau ulang tahun kan? Masa kau lupa pada hari ulang tahunmu sendiri sih?" kataku.

"Haha... maaf Lenka, tapi aku benar-benar lupa... terima kasih ya" katanya dengan senyum idiotnya itu. Aku yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Aku memang memberikan satu gantungan kunci padanya, tapi gantungan kunci yang satu lagi tidak akan kuberitahukan pada siapapun.

"Hei Rinto, kau mau main air tidak?" kataku. Kebetulan di depan lapangan sepak bola ini ada sungai kecil dengan air yang tidak terlalu deras.

"Ayo!" jawabnya. Aku langsung berdiri, melepas kaus kaki dan sepatuku, lalu berlari ke sungai. Rinto mengikuti di belakangku.

Kami bermain air sampai puas. Sekarang aku sedang menertawakan Rinto yang terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk sehinggak seragamnya basah kuyup. Tapi tiba-tiba, kakiku terpeleset dan aku pun ikutan jatuh. Rinto menertawakanku sambil berkata "Kualat... hahahaha". Setelah itu Rinto bangun dan mengangkat tubuhku.

"Cepat bangun, nanti kau masuk angin" katanya sambil membantuku berdiri. Setelah alu berdiri, kami berdua berjalan ke tempat kami meninggalkan kantong belanjaan kami dan berbaring di sana untuk mengeringkan tubuh.

Kami berbaring dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tapi, akhirnya aku bicara "Hei Rinto... apa gara-gara main air ya... kamu ngantuk gak?" tanyaku sambil mengubah posisi berbaringku menjadi menghadap ke kanan, menghadap Rinto. Ternyata Rinti sudah tidur. Telapak tangan kirinya terbuka.

DEG

Aku ingin menggenggam tangan itu. Sekali saja. Bolehkah? Aku meraih tangannya, dan menggenggam tangannya. Dia membalas gengamanku, lalu tersenyum. Kira-kira dia sedang bermimpi apa ya?

Aku memperhatikan wajah Rinto sebentar, lalu ikut tertidur bersamanya.

—Skip time—

Aku terbangun pada sore hari. Kulihat Rinto masih tertidur dan masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku langsung blushing mengingat apa yang kulakukan tadi. Tapi tak lama kemudian Rinto terbangun dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku langsung memalingkan wajah agar ia tidak tau bahwa aku sedang blushing.

Setelah itu, kami bangkit dan membereskan barang masing-masing dan berjalan pulang sambil bercanda ria. Tak terasa, kami sudah sampai di pertigaan yang memisahkan kami berdua.

"Kau yakin mau sampai sini saja? Aku mau kok mengantarmu sampai rumah" kata Rinto. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak usah"

"Ya sudahlah... kalau begitu sampai besok... oh iya, ingat... soal hari ini, ini rahasia kita berdua ya!" kata Rinto. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya sambil berkata "Sampai besok!".

Setelah itu aku berdiam sebentar di pertigaan itu. Aku bersandar pada salah satu tembok rumah sambil bergumam "Rahasia ya?".

Aku mengambil gantungan kunci yang serupa dengan milik Rinto dan bergumam "Tapi kalau ini, ini rahasiaku seorang..."

"Sepertinya... tetap menjadi sahabat juga tidak apa-apa... ya kan... Rinto?" gumamku sambil tersenyum.

—Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama—

Rinto baru saja menaruh sepedanya dan berniat ke supermarket untuk membeli jeruk. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk bahunya. Spontan Rinto menoleh ke belakang dan orang itu langsung menonjok Rinto hingga ia pingsan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yosh... chapter 3 selesai! **

**Gomen updatenya lama.**

**Mudah-mudahan chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian-kalian yang udah nunggu updatenya ya-"**

**Oke, bales review!**

**From : Onpu-chan**

**Ini udah update ne~**

**Keep reading!**

**From : Chang Mui Lie**

**Rin : Kenapa saya yg rebut first kiss rinto? Karena si author yang menyuruh saya begitu.-.**

**Dah update ne!**

**Keep reading!**

**Yak, segitu aja dari Rikka.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
